


Michael felt lost

by Rosie_Idonotknow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really ship Jeremy and Michael, Multi, My First Fanfic, boyf riends — Freeform, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Idonotknow/pseuds/Rosie_Idonotknow
Summary: Michael felt lost. He lost his best and only friend to a stupid pill from Japan.(I really don't know what to write here but please give this fanfic a try)





	Michael felt lost

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story and I am very happy that you gave this fic a try.

Michael felt lost. He lost his best and only friend to a stupid pill from Japan. He should have talked his friend out of the situation, but he thought that I would not really become a problem, but look at the situation now. Now Michael was all alone, he lost his player one. This so called friend even said he was a loser. If it was someone else Michael would not really mind, but this was his player one, his best friend and his crush for almost 4 years. Now he was just a stupid stoner all alone in a bathroom.

Michael felt lost. He had his friend back but the situation still felt like hell. His best friend now was in a relationship with the girl he was crushing on for years. But Michael was all alone. He had saved the day, but he still felt like a failure. He could not get the boy of his dreams to like him or even just forget this stupid girl and spend extra time with him. He felt like a shit friend but he just wanted his friend for himself and only himself. He felt selfish, and an idiot that he could just not forget his stupid little crush and go on with his life.

Michael felt lost. His best friend was dumped by his girlfriend and the first thought that came to his mind was that he had another chance. Now had friend was crying on his shoulder and his only thought was that he would ask him out. How could he be such a bad friend. 

Michael felt lost. He was helplessly in love with his best friend and was going to confess it. He asked if his friend wanted to come play video games and smoke weed in his basement, but his real plan was something else. He wanted to ask his friend out for a date. His best friend. He had no idea why he was even doing it, he knew his friend would probably hit him in the face and leave. He just could not handle it anymore, he has loved his best friend for almost 5 years now and it was hell. He was going to do this and probably regret it, but right now he did not care. He just wanted this all to be over.

Michael felt lost. Lost in love. The whole ask best friend for a date thing went well! He was over the moon. The situation already started out well when his friend came in the best mood Michael has sean him in for weeks. They started playing Apocalypse of the damned. After about 1 hour and 45 minutes Michael was ready. He paused the game, and turned to face his friend. Michael had thought about this moment a million times but this time it was really happening. He started to talk: ‘’Hé Jeremy, I know you still feel kinda shitty about the whole you know who situation but I want you to know that I will be there for you whenever you need me.’’ ( they called it the you know who situation because Jeremy was really heartbroken about the whole situation.) Jeremy look at his friend and tears started forming in his eyes. He felt so happy to have such a great person in his life. They hugged and Jeremy wanted to continue the game but Michael still needed to say the most important thing, the reason why heb asked Jeremy if he could come hang out. ‘’But there is still something else I would like to say’’ started Michael. ‘’I-i-i uuhh’’ Michael did not know what to say next. He was worried. ‘’You can tell me everything’’ said Jeremy. While Michael thought off a way to start again he stared at the carpet. ‘I need to vacuum’ he thought. Michael tried it again. ‘’Jeremy, you have been my friend for as long as I can remember and I always told you everything, there is just one thing that I always was to afraid to say. I-i-i uhh really like you. Like a lot, like I kind of love you. Not even as family but like as crush, like as I really love you and I am kind talking to much right now and I know I ruined our friendship but I can’t keep it for myself anymore.’’ There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, the minutes felt like hours. He was also confused, why was Jeremy still here. He hates him now right? Then something happened that Michael never could have dreamed of. Jeremy kissed him. Jeremy Heere was kissing him, Michael Mell. They kissed for a little before Michael broke the kiss of to breath. He stared in his friend's eyes and all he could see was pure love. Then Jeremy did another thing that Michael never could have dreamed off. Jeremy asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Michael was so happy he passionately started kissing Jeremy. They ended the evening with Michael falling asleep in Jeremy’s arms. Now Michael could add a new word to the list of word to describe Jeremy: best friend, player one, crush, and now boyfriend. He would never had dreamed of this moment to be true. Even when he woke up he thought that is had all been a dream but when he looked around and saw that there were two arms holding he knew it was true and finally he could stop feeling lost because he found the thing he was looking for: love from Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> And??? How was it? Please leave a comment if you have a question or would like to give me advise. Bye!


End file.
